Sundays
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Bobby goes to church and finds it harder then usual to stay focused. Bobby/Jack


"And now we turn to the book of Jeremiah. Where in Babylon we see all the horrors of men without god. We seen…abuses of all kinds, starvation of the poor, pride, drunkenness, murder, rape…homosexuality."

When Angel snorted a sharp laugh Bobby turned his head sideways to glare at him. 'Shut up,' he mouthed.

Angel's mouth twitched against a smile, his eyes lit with amusement, dashing between his two brothers.

Bobby leaned across Jack, who had his head bent forward and his eyes closed, his breath so even everyone knew he was asleep, and whispered; "Don't make me beat the shit out of you on a Sunday."

Evelyn, who was seated on the other side of Bobby, jabbed a finger in his ribs then shushed him with a finger to her lips.

Bobby nodded, gave Angel another glare then fell against the back of the pew.

He rolled his eyes as the preacher continue to condemn him. He tried not to let his eye wander to the boy next to him. Jack never liked to go to church, but he always went, stood at the right times, bowed his head at all the appropriate moments then slept the rest of the time. It was another thing Bobby loved about his little brother, how he could sleep anywhere…and how nearly irresistible he looked while doing so.

Bobby swallowed a groan, wishing he was still in their warm bed with Jack's body still wrapped around his. He smirked slightly as images of the previous night filled his mind. Jack's bare hard chest gleaming in the darkness, sweating rolling into his eyes, unbearable pain then the pleasure of release. Bobby swallowed again and forced his eyes open. He clenched his fists together as his body got hard.

Angel, leaning down to look at him, grinned. "You ok Bobby…look a little wound up."

"Shut up," Bobby bit out.

"Enough," Evelyn snapped. Giving Angel a hard stare then Bobby.

Ten minutes of agony later for Bobby the Preacher finished his ceremony. Bobby shot to his feet while the crowd began to file out.

Evelyn looked up toward Bobby and Angel as she gathered her purse, "I see Mrs. Andrews…I'm going to talk to her. You boys stay put for ten minutes.."

Bobby leaned against the pew in front of him as their mother walked away.

Angel smiled, "You ok bro…don't look so good."

"Shut up asshole. You can't pull this shit in church. If mom doesn't kill me that goddamn preacher will." Bobby snapped under his breath.

Angel smiled, "Oh chill Bobby. I have few pleasures in life and watching you get hard in church is one of them."

Bobby gritted his teeth. "I hate you."

"Huh-" Jack mumbled, waking up.

Both brothers looked down. Jack lifted a hand to run over his mouth, wiping off dried saliva. The younger brother blinked, looking around with speculate.

"Hey princess…have a good sleep?" Bobby smirked, staring down at Jack.

Jack blinked again, then focused his eyes on Bobby. He grinned. "Yeah."

Angel leaned down, "Bobby here missed you…got all prissy and everything."

Jack looked between them. "What?"

"Neither mind, Angel go find your little girlfriend, I hear her screeching voice somewhere and I don't want to see that bitch so get out of here."

Angel smiled again, rolling his eyes at Bobby, "You two have fun." He tossed a wave over his shoulder.

Jack frowned in confusion then yawned, his jaw dropping open. He didn't even bother to hid his exhaustion from the people around him. No one was paying attention to him. They saw Bobby Mercer and that was enough to make them steer clear.

"Sorry I slept through." Jack said looking up at Bobby. "Was mom mad?"

Bobby shook his head, an affection smile on his lips. "You know she wasn't. You can do no wrong in that woman's eyes. I, of course, got a stern lecture on how I'm ruining your life by keeping you up to late."

Jack laughed, Bobby turned around and seated himself back on the wooden pew, inches from Jack.

"Well as long as she's not mad at me." Jack smiled.

Bobby rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Of course not. You're her golden boy…I know I always say Jerry's her favorite but I think we all know the truth."

Jack covered his smile with a yawn then stretched his head out and rested it gently on Bobby's board shoulder.

Bobby lifted his right hand and stroked his brother's cheek silently, just enjoying the moment. An idea struck him when his eyes landed on the small confessional booth feet from them.

Bobby leaned his head down and whispered at Jack, "Hey Jackie…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jack lifted his eyes to look at the spot his brother was staring at.

"I'm not having sex with you in church Bobby." Jack groaned.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never thought about it." Bobby said.

Jack lifted his head off of Dean's shoulder, "Um…. yes I can. You do know our mother goes in there once a week….and it's a freakin' confessional!"

"Please." Bobby tried.

Jack stood and shot his brother a glare, "No."

Bobby sighed heavily but stood and followed his brother down the row and into the walkway, "I miss the days when you were afraid and timid and did what I told you."

"Shut up." Jack threw over his shoulder.

"Jackie….please?" Bobby pleaded.

Jack rolled his eyes but reached out and took Bobby's hand, "Come on…we've got a pot luck to clean up afterwards."

Bobby groaned, shuffling his feet as he walked behind Jack. "God I hate Sundays."


End file.
